It was the KISS CAM!
by blueberrybiancxx
Summary: Well, it's gonna stay a secret for a while. Because there is no way, Sonny Munroe, the most beautiful girl in the world would ever love me, Chad Dylan Cooper, a self centered jerkthrob. Chad's thoughts on the Kiss Cam thing between Sonny and Hayden. R


**Hey, Biancx here! I'm new here at FF so no need for flames! :)**

**This is my first ever oneshot, i got the idea when i saw the clip on YouTube. **

**So..yeah. I hope you guys like it! And please review!**

**P.S: English is not my first language so i'm so sorry if there are some mistakes!**

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I wish i do, though. :(_

_

* * *

_

**It was the KISS CAM!**

Chad POV

I opened my eyes and saw my ocean blue room. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7 am. Oh no! I need to be in the studio in 30 minutes! I jumped up my bed and went to my closet. Since we're gonna be filming, almost non-stop today I wore my Mackenzie uniform. It was a Pink polo and tie with a black vest over it. I saw myself in the mirror and dare i say it, i look good. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Yeah, good.. but never good enough for Sonny. My heart broke at the thought but i ignored it. I ran down the stairs of my HUGE mansion and hurriedly made my way to my car. When i opened the door to my house i saw Tween Weekly on my mat. And i almost ripped the magazine. The front cover was Sonny kissing someone at the Lakers game. The article said it was the Kiss Cam but still the thought my of my sonshine kissing some guy is like a knife stabbed right in my heart. Yes, i could be deep sometimes. I grabbed the magazine and hurriedly ran to my car and made my way to the studio.

When i got there it was still 7:20, i have 10 minutes left. So i decided to visit Sonny and ask about the .. uh.. Kiss. I strolled to the So Random set when i heard screaming.

" Tawni, there is nothing going on between me and Hayden! You can't say no to the Kiss cam!" It was Sonny's voice. While she was talking, i walked right up to her. CDC always makes an entrance.

"You just can't say no to the Kiss Cam, could you?" I said. She faced me and said. "Chad not now." She said calmly.

Oops. Think of something Chad .. AHA!

"I trusted you Sonny, okay, I trusted you to use my sit responsibly, instead i wake up this morning to find this." I held up the magazine. "The cover of Tween Weekly." Hey. That's a good excuse. She shook her head and looked at me weirdly like it was nothing and i copied her so we were both doing the weird shaking head thing.

"Who is this guy?" I asked frantically.

"The Love of my Life!" Blondie .. hmm .. Tawni right, Tawni said from inside the dressing room.

"They why is she kissing him?" I screamed. Whoa. Sorta lost my cool there.

"I don't know!" She screamed back.

"I told you it was the Kiss Cam!" Sonny screamed at Tawni.

"Sonny" Rainy .. wait was it Rico, Bico .. aha ! Nico! Right, Nico said.

"It was the Kiss Cam!" Sonny said before realizing it was Nico.

Other blondie .. what's his name ? GRADY! Aha! What's up with me remembering the randoms names? Anyway, Grady laughed and held out is hand. Let me guess, they took a bet!

"I told you it was the Kiss Cam!" He said while doing a weird dance.

"Fine" Nico said and gave him his money.

"Listen, you mind tasting our sandwiches?" He asked Sonny. Way to ruin a Channy moment dude!

"Wait Wait Wait, you guys have a sandwich what kind fo sandwich?" I asked, going back to my ego self.

"The kind of sandwich that can eat your sandwich for lunch!" Grady said. Oh no he didn't!

"okay, you mind taking your sandwich talk somewhere else please" Sonny said.

And with that i continued walking, while arguing with Cloudy and Rainy.

After that, i got to my dressing room and texted Tawni. Wait, why do have blondie's number? I ignored the thought and texted her anyway.

**To: Blondie**

**From: CDC**

_Hey! Who is this Hayden guy?_

_-CDC_

**To: CDC**

**From: Blondie**

_I said! The Love of my LIFEEEEE! ._

_-tawnx_

**To: Blondie**

**From: CDC**

_I f he's the "LOVE OF YOUR LIFE" then why'd you let Sonny kiss him ?_

_-CDC_

**To: CDC**

**From: Blondie**

_I did not let them! They just Kissed! Wait, why are you asking all these questions?_

_-tawnx_

**To: Blondie**

**From: CDC**

_No reason :D _

_-CDC_

**To: CDC **

**From: Blondie**

_Omygod! Your jealous aren't you? First the fake date, then the prom and now this ? You are so in love with Sonny! xD_

_-tawnx_

**To: Blondie**

**From: CDC**

_What? Pssh.. i'm not .. psssh! I don't love sonny let alone like her .. :P_

_-CDC_

**To: CDC**

**From: Blondie**

_Oh cmon! Really, chad really?_

_-tawnx_

**To: Blondie**

**From: CDC**

_I do not need to tell anything to you random! Bye!_

_-CDC_

**To: CDC**

**From: Blondie**

_Denial . :PP_

_-tawnx_

I sighed, that was close! I almost told Blondie my secret. Well, it's gonna stay a secret for a while.

Because there is no way, Sonny Munroe, the most beautful girl in the world would ever like me, Chad Dylan Cooper a self-centered jerkthrob. I frowned and went to the set. I hope someday she'll realize her love for me. Because i truly love her.. my sonshine.

* * *

**There! My first ever fanfic/oneshot! Again, No need for flames! And sorry for some typos. **

**Please Review! **

**R E V I E W . R E V I E W . R E V I E W **

**Follow me on Twitter: xoxoBiancx**

**-Biancx 3**


End file.
